A multi-function painter's tool has become an essential tool of the trade in the painting and construction fields. The optimum tool is one that combines the features of several basic tools into one device because of limited dexterity when standing on a ladder. Several attempts have been made to construct such a tool without compromising the usefulness of the basic tools incorporated therein. However, most attempts have resulted in a basic core device with a numerous appendages. Such a device lacks the simplicity of the desired tool.
Naturally, the basic painter's utility tool is a time saving device which allows the painter to proceed undaunted through his project without wasting time looking for a screwdriver or the like to perform a simple task such as, removing a switch plate cover. The optimum utility tool is one that addresses the painter's various tool requirements while remaining compact and extremely portable. For instance, a painter must use several basic tools while he is painting or preparing a surface for painting. However, once in the middle of a project the painter, while performing a required task, may require the use of a scraper, nail puller, screw driver, roller cleaner, hammer or any combination thereof.
Since a painter is sometimes required to be extremely mobile by either walking on scaffolding or climbing a ladder it is not practical for a painter to carry each one of these tools on his body. In addition, it is not very cost effective for the same painter to waste time climbing up and down a ladder to search for a specific tool. Moreover, the same tool unless carried on his body may be lost again thereby wasting additional time searching for the same tool.
The present invention is concerned with this very problem. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with incorporating the most frequently required tools into a single device which a painter can quickly and efficiently utilize while performing his tasks. Thus, the present invention allows the painter to proceed unhindered through his job.
As might be expected, there is no shortage of utility tools for use in the construction field and more particularly the painting field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,788, issued to Hutt, discloses a multipurpose painter's tool having a flat scraper, a collar part and a comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,159, issued to Gurka, discloses a combination tool for painters. This tool comprises a single elongated rigid device with bends, apertures and incisions on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 699,207, issued to Moe is directed to a three way combination tool comprising a scraper, locking screwdriver and claws. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,252, issued to Cantales is drawn to a spackling knife tool which performs the functions of a spackling knife, a nail puller, and a screwdriver.
There are also many other multipurpose tools. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,826, issued to Vaughn is directed to a multipurpose tool comprising a handle, hammering means, scraper, nail pulling means, and a magnet. U.S. Pat. No. 898,568, issued to Emmerson discloses a calciminer's knife with an improvement for removing nails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,627, issued to Marra discloses a tapping blade with a handle that includes a hammering surface and rotatably mounted screwdriver blades.
From the above, it can be seen that none of the above patents disclose a portable device which provides the user with a quick and efficient combination tool that is simple to use and suitable for use in solving the common problems encountered while painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,352, issued to Cullison, discloses a device which attempts to address these deficiencies. Cullison discloses a seven way combination tool for allowing separate use of each functional portion. He utilizes a central blade which has a beveled end and concave surface opposite the tool handle. The tool handle is comprised of upper and lower portions which are rotable. The handle portions have openings which accommodate screwdriver heads. However, the use of the screwdriver heads is extremely limited and the combination design inhibits the use of the paint scraper aspect of the tool. In addition, the Cullinson device lacks the means for pulling out nails, and a hammer head type end.